<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember the Name by Asraella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525601">Remember the Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella'>Asraella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Angst Microfics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L underestimates a co-workers intentions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L (Death Note)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Angst Microfics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember the Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a Request for L and "you have no idea who I am".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought you might like this.” They set a cup of coffee down next to L, spoon rattling against the saucer. </p><p>“hmm, thank you.” He mumbled the expected pleasantry, never looking away from his work, never turning to acknowledge the person that thought of him. “Cream and sugar?”</p><p>“Already in there.” They smiled though he didn’t see before heading back to their own work.</p><p> L scrutinized his coffee, dark brown turned tan under the addition of excessive sweetness, finding it perfectly to his liking. “Thank you.” This time the words were spoken with a sincerity he rarely used. </p><p>They stopped and turned towards him, smile still lingering on their lips. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>He spoke bluntly, his words disrupting the professional silence. “Why do you think of me?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Why do you think of me? Why do you bring me coffee or ask how my day is. It’s clear that you have been quite observant of my habits. Surely you know I have Watari to attend to my dietary needs and the perfunctory niceties are not necessary to your role here, so why do them?”</p><p>They blinked several times at him, their eyelids fluttering as if trying to bat away his barrage of questions. This was not the response they expected, especially over something as simple as a cup of coffee. </p><p>“I just thought it would be nice, that’s all.”</p><p>“No one else finds it necessary.”</p><p>“Maybe more people should.” They swallowed with effort before continuing, suddenly finding their mouth very dry. “You’re a wonderful detective. Everything you do is to help better society. I see you when you think no one does. These cases bother you.”</p><p>“You have no idea who I am.” It was a cold, flat answer to a statement that hit him straight in the heart.</p><p>“Oh, is that so Ryuzaki? Or should I call you Deneuve. Maybe you prefer Eraldo Coil? Hideki Ryuga?” They softened their expression even more. “You may be elusive, but you’re not invisible. Not to me anyway.” </p><p>“Perhaps when we’re alone, you can just refer to me as L.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Find me on <a href="https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>